The Monster and I -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella y Edward se envuelven en un romance oscuro donde tratan de equilibrarse y confiar mezclando el sexo, la sangre, secretos, traiciones y demonios del pasado. NO CANON DE VAMPIROS. Lemmon, violencia y un Edward dominante.
1. Frío & Caliente

**.**

**DISCALIMER  
>Los personajes son de S. M y la historia pertenece a Beautifulyes, yo sólo la traduzco con su respectivo consentimiento.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Esta historia la había comenzado hace muchísimo pero la dejé y quedó ya por largo tiempo sin terminar. Ahora no solo pienso terminarla sino que subiré TODOS los capítulos editados porque sí, reconozco que fue de mis primeras traducciones y el trabajo fue solo aceptable, creo que ahora soy capaz de hacerlo mejor así que, nada, espero lo disfruten y me dejen saber que les parece.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 2**  
><strong>'Frío y caliente'<strong>

**.**

**.**

**BELLA POV.:**

El viento se levantó y me estremecí.

—¿Tienes frío amor? —preguntó Edward. En un santiamén tenía alrededor de mis hombros su chaqueta de cuero blanca.

Me estremecí de nuevo; el interior de su chaqueta era aún más frío que el aire de otoño.

—No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan frío todo el tiempo. Es obvio que eres de una especie mutante.

Pensé que él había hecho una mueca ante mi comentario, pero antes de que pudiera cuestionar su mirada de dolor rápidamente la sustituyó por una sonrisa pícara.

—Entonces tal vez deberías _ayudarme_ a que me caliente.

Chillé mientras me empujaba contra un árbol y deslizaba la mano por debajo de mi camisa. Sus helados y fantasmales dedos contra mi caja torácica. Traté de retorcerme fuera de su alcance pero él siguió haciéndome cosquillas a los lados, riendo maniáticamente como me reía le rogué que se detuviera.

Y entonces sucedió de nuevo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y quedé paralizada, con la mano -más cálida ahora-, descansando encima de mi cadera, su boca tan cerca de la mía que me dejé llevar por su dulce aroma de canela y nieve. Su respiración se profundizó para que coincidiese con la mía, y la mirada de deseo en sus ojos era tan intenso que no podía dejar de creer que esta vez, a diferencia de todas las otras veces, él realmente me besaría. _Por favor._.. mis párpados se cerraron por voluntad propia.

Pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo. Se giró bruscamente, empujándome contra la áspera corteza del árbol como si quisiera poner tanta distancia entre nosotros como le fuera posible. Me tragué la inevitable decepción y aclaré mi garganta, dando un par de patadas a algunas rocas en el suelo.

—Así que... ¿has comenzado el libro que te presté? —deseé que al menos me hubiera mirado.

—Terminado. No era '_Cumbres Borrascosas_' pero estaba inspirado —afortunadamente recuperé mi compostura lo suficiente como para hablar al menos semi coherentemente, y el libro me había gustado, amaba la literatura tanto como Edward amaba la música pero, para ser honesta, no me sentía particularmente inteligente en esos precisos momentos. Yo estaba rastreando los músculos sutilmente definidos en sus brazos con mis ojos, agradecida de estar llevando su chaqueta. Me iaginaba corriendo un dedo a lo largo de la perfecta línea de su mandíbula y luego presionando sus labios con los míos, suavemente al principio..

_Esto es ridículo ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con él?_ Algo dentro mío se rompió y lo interrumpí, obligando a terminar esta conversación.

—Edward.

—¿Sí, amor?— me dijo él mirándome con curiosidad.

_Oh Dios, oh Dios._ Tan pronto como me miró mi frustración se evaporó y de pronto recordé porque no le había preguntado acerca de esto antes. _Oh, bien, porque me aterra_. Sentí una puntada de pánico en el estómago, pero seguí adelante.

—No me besas. O me tocas, ni nada. Dices que me quieres, entonces, tomas mi mano, me abrazas por horas. Mis amigos dicen que me miras como si yo fuera algo comestible, y pareciera que me quieres, pero luego tú…— Mi voz se desvaneció ya sin convicción.

Había retrocedido un poco y me miraba ahora con una expresión abierta de pánico.

—Bella, yo-no-haría… Te quiero. Es…

_¡Él me quiere!_

Supongo que, en retrospectiva, no leí demasiado bien los signos. Todo lo que escuché fue 'te quiero' y dejé de hacer caso a todo lo demás. Prácticamente lo ataqué, empujándolo contra el árbol mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello fresco y aplastaba mis labios contra los suyos. Él sabía tan bien o mejor de lo que olía, como a invierno y especias. Al principio sentí sus músculos tensos, pero se relajó y se quejó bajo cuando mi lengua acarició su labio inferior.

Empujé mi lengua en su boca y él gruñó profundamente.

Sin previo aviso, me arrancó de donde yo estaba apoyada a la corteza del árbol, pulsando su longitud de cuerpo en mí y obligando a su pierna a quedar entre las mías. Su lengua invadió mi boca y gimió violentamente, empujando el creciente calor de mí interior contra su muslo. Me apartó el pelo de la cara y me estremecí cuando pasó la lengua por mi cuello, terminando con un beso profundo en el hueco que queda por encima de la clavícula.

Y entonces pasó algo que yo no entendía, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Se originó en mi cuello, pero se extendió a mis manos y hasta los dedos de los pies, como un orgasmo que pulsaba tal cual los latidos de mi corazón, sólo que intolerablemente más dulce y punzante por todo el cuerpo. Di un grito ahogado cuando el placer intenso pulsó a través de mí y Edward gruñó en respuesta.

—_Joder_, Edward —gemí sin preocuparme de lo que podría estar haciendo para hacerme sentir así.

Tan pronto como dije su nombre, él emitió un grito ahogado y saltó lejos de mí. Quise llegar a él, pero ya había desaparecido.

¿Desaparecido?

Ausente, pasé mis dedos a través de la mancha de humedad que sentía en la base de mi cuello y se me cortó la respiración cuando vi lo que estaba en mi mano. Miré hacia abajo hacia la chaqueta de Edward.

_Estaba cubierta de sangre._

* * *

><p><strong>37/14**

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Revelaciones e Invitaciones

**.**

**DISCALIMER  
>Los personajes son de S. M y la historia pertenece a Beautifulyes, yo sólo la traduzco con su respectivo consentimiento.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 2  
>'Revelaciones e invitaciones'<strong>

**.**

**.**

**BELLA POV.:**

La cabeza me daba vueltas por lo que me dejé deslizar por el tronco del árbol hasta que quedé sentada en la hierba.

¿_Sangre_? Tal vez por eso Edward se fue tan rápidamente. Él dijo que no podía soportar la vista de ello, y por la forma en que lo había visto actuar antes, pensé que le daba náuseas.

Eso significaba que aún cuando Edward regresara, yo tendría que hacerme mis propios primeros auxilios. Me puse la chaqueta alrededor del cuello, pero parecía que la sangre ya estaba seca. Me sorprendió ver que el corte hubiera cicatrizado tan rápido, pero cuando busqué en mi cuello con los dedos, todavía podía sentir la forma inconfundible de la costra: dos media lunas a menos de una pulgada de distancia.

Marcas de mordidas. Edward había mordido a través de mi piel ¿_No debería haberme hecho más daño?_

Más al punto ¿Por qué Edward quien siempre era tan suave, amable y atento me mordería tan fuerte como para sacarme sangre por toda su chaqueta? Créanme, yo sabía que allí afuera había un montón de fanáticos y sádicos en el mundo, pero también sabía que en tres meses de noviazgo él nunca había hecho nada para sugerir que podría ser uno de ellos.

Hasta ahora.

Extendí una mano para frotar en mi costra y… ¿_Qué_? Mi estómago se volteó cuando sentí como mis dedos trazaron la piel intacta por encima de mi clavícula, donde antes hubiera estado aquella marca. Imposible, se desvaneció. Algo así como Edward.

Edward, que siempre estaba frío. Cuyos ojos cambiaron del color verde hasta casi el rojo. Quién ha cargado todos los muebles de mi habitación por sí mismo sin siquiera romper a sudar. Que podía leer mis expresiones faciales, incluso en la oscuridad…

_No es humano_, pensé aturdida.

Estaba claro que me había vuelto loca.

Pero yo no tenía miedo de mis ilusiones, como en realidad debería ser. En todo caso, me sentí mucho más tranquila que hasta hacía un rato. Todo encajaba ahora. Todas las pequeñas cosas que había estado tratando de ignorar que me deberían de haber hecho preguntarme si de hecho Edward era, algo más.

Tenía que verlo. Ver si era real. Todavía estaba un poco mareada cuando me levanté, pero no estaba muy lejos del parque de la casa de Edward.

Cuando llegué allí la puerta principal estaba abierta, y alguien estaba gritando dentro. Yo estaba en la puerta, no estoy segura de si debo llamar o no.

—¿Qué pensabas que iba a suceder Edward —ése era Carslile—. Nunca hay un momento adecuado para decirle a alguien que eres un monstruo ¿Verdad? ¿Tú sinceramente creíste que una chica como Bella podría amarte una vez que se enterara de lo que eres? ¿De lo que querías hacer con ella?

—Que te jodan Carslile —la angustia en la voz de Edward hizo que mi pecho se apretara. P_or supuesto aún lo amo_, pero ¿Qué quería hacerme?

—Vamos Edward ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Ponerlo en una nota? Las rosas son rojas, las violetas son azules, ¿y yo soy un maldito _vampiro_?

_Vampiro_.

Esta palabra hizo eco en el espacio en blanco de mi mente.

Se suponía que los vampiros eran malos. Se suponía que eran peligrosos asesinos. Se suponía que eran imaginarios.

Edward sin embargo no era ninguna de esas cosas. Pero las palabras tuvieron igual sentido, consolidando las piezas en mi rompecabezas.

—Vampiro —me susurré a mí misma.

Entonces me di cuenta del silencio proveniente de la cocina.

—¿Bella? —la voz de Edward era incierta.

Entré y lo encontré en la cocina, mirándome desde el otro lado de la isla con la miseria en sus ojos y una mancha de sangre en la mejilla. Nervioso se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado.

—Uh, hola Carslile —yo estaba aún al lado de la puerta de la cocina como una idiota, trazando los azulejos con los dedos cuando Carslile asintió con su cabeza hacia mí y con mucho tacto salió de la escena. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Has vuelto —dijo con asombro en su voz suave. Su incredulidad fragante picándolo un poco.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero ¿Es verdad? —yo necesitaba escucharlo decirlo.

—Sí —su voz estaba llena de lágrimas—. Bella, lo siento mucho.

—Tú eres… Eres, eh, te gusta la sangre.

Él exhaló lentamente

—Me gustaría que eso fuera todo.

—Cuéntame.

—Es algo más que gustarme Bella. La necesito. No es para vivir, pero tengo estas ganas de _probar a veces… Puede ser difícil de controlar_ —él volvió la cara—. Y yo soy diferente de otras formas. Supongo que has visto que soy más rápido que la gente común y tal vez algunos de mis sentidos sean mejores—. Dudó. —Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, de verdad.

Una idea se me ocurrió y tuve que cortarle.

—¿Voy a ser como tú ahora?

—No. NO, nada de eso.

—¿Qué parte de las historias que cuenta la gente son ciertas? ¿Por ejemplo, le temes a los crucifijos?

—No —hizo un tipo raro de voz, no podría decir si era de risa o llanto ya que su cara aún estaba lejos. Sentía una desesperada necesidad de aligerar el ambiente.

—¿El ajo?

—No.

—¿La vida eterna?

—No, gracias a Dios.

—¿Súper fuerza?

—No, yo no lo creo.

—Súper velocidad, ¿pero no súper fuerza? ¿Qué pasa?

—Um... Yo nunca lo había pensado —él me miró por debajo de sus pestañas—. Todavía estás aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que aún estoy aquí?

—Pensé que, una vez que supieras...

—¿Pensaste que iba a _dejarte_? _te amo_, Edward... ¿No sabes lo que eso significa? Si esto es lo que eres, entonces está bien, vamos a tratar con esto. Solo hubiera deseado que me dijeras —dije.

—Bella —miró hacia arriba, finalmente, y sus ojos rojizos encontraron con los míos—. Eres tan... Yo no te merezco —me miró de nuevo.

Se veía tan vulnerable y hermoso que no podría ayudarme a mí misma. Me incliné sobre el mostrador para limpiar la mancha de sangre de la mejilla, pero él se estremeció como si hubiera tratado de pegarle.

—Hay una cosa más.

Esperé.

—¿Por qué no te he besado o... Nada? Cuando estoy cerca de ti, cuando estoy bien, despierto —formó la palabra con dificultad—, es como si el monstruo despertara dentro de mí y quiero, tengo la _necesidad_ de probar tu sangre. Y es peor. Me... violento, supongo. Me siento como que tengo que ejercer mi poder sobre ti. Como que me siento... obligado a hacerte cosas, sólo para asegurarme de que tú realmente eres mía —su voz se hizo agreste y serena al hablar—. Para marcarte, para doblarte a mi voluntad, para hacerte gritar mi nombre en el dolor o el placer, no importa. Yo te haría daño, yo te lo haría a la fuerza, me gustaría verte rogar, y yo disfrutaría cada puto segundo de ello —su voz ahora era casi un gruñido.

Él negó con la cabeza ligeramente como para aclarar sus pensamientos, y escupió sus palabras con disgusto.

—Entiende que nunca te lesionaría seriamente, me siento muy posesivo de ti como para eso. Pero aún no estoy seguro de qué otra cosa iba a hacer —tomó una respiración profunda—. Entiendo si quieres irte ahora.

Por un momento, permaneció inmóvil, olvidándose incluso de respirar. Imágenes oscuras llenan mi cabeza de Edward, gruñendo clavándome en la cama. Empujándome más o menos contra una pared. Obligándome a arrodillarme ante él y gimiendo cuando él cogiera mi boca. Degustando mi sangre, extendiendo la sensación de tensión, la dulzura del pulso de mi corazón a mi alcance. Lamiendo mis jugos de color rojo brillante de sus labios pálidos, perfecto. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más parecía gustarle la idea a mi cuerpo .

Y... ¿_se supone que esta es la mala noticia?_

—¿Bella? —habló vacilante— ¿Estás bien?

Yo había estado con Edward desde hace meses, y el acto melancólico misterioso se estaba agotando. Ya era hora de cumplir con el verdadero Edward y el supuesto 'monstruo' que había estado escondiendo. Le levanté la barbilla para que me mire a los ojos, con la esperanza de que mi sonrisa le comunica lo muy 'bien' que estaba.

Yo estaba cansada de esperar y de dudar.

—Muéstrame.

* * *

><p><strong>37/14**

**Subo el cap 2 para que les llegue a los q lo tienen en alert, ok? Como ya tengo hasta el 12 seguramente suba un cap por día.**

**Besos y cuídense**

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Lo que podrías conseguir

**.**

**DISCALIMER  
>Los personajes son de S. M y la historia pertenece a Beautifulyes, yo sólo la traduzco con su respectivo consentimiento.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 3  
>'Lo que podrías conseguir'<strong>

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV.:**

—Entiendo si... si quires irte.

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que al abrirlos ella se habría ido. Me sentí tan tenso que pensé que iba a estallar fuera de mi propia piel. Quería vomitar. Quería saltar a través de la ventana de la cocina y correr para siempre, que nunca se me moviera otro músculo y sólo dejar de existir. _En serio ¿Qué sentido tiene para mí estar aquí, merodeando alrededor del planeta esperando simplemente que nadie averigüe realmente lo que soy?_ Y como para probar mi punto de vista, el monstruo que habita en mí me dedicó otra imagen de mi Bella cubierta de las manchas de sangre más atractivas, mierda.

Carslile estaba en lo cierto ¿_Qué mierda estaba yo pensando? Sus lesiones me dieron una puta erección ¿Cómo puedo quedarme?_

No importaba. Ella se ha ido.

Abrí los ojos.

Ella todavía estaba allí sentada, con el rostro completamente blanco, como caperucita roja cuando acaba de descubrir al lobo disfrazado.

—¿Bella? —¿Y si esta súbita revelación la dejó de alguna manera en estado de coma?— ¿Estás bien?

Y entonces sonrió maliciosamente y dijo;

—Muéstrame.

_¿Mostrar qué?_ Ella no podría estar pidiendo lo que creía que estaba pidiendo. Me la quedé mirando, como una especie de estúpido pez con la boca abierta.

Ella se sonrojó tan oscuro como una maldita frambuesa y, a pesar de que se trataba de una situación extremadamente grave en mi vida emocional, tuve que agarrar fuertemente mi taburete para que el monstruo no se abalanzara hacia su suave piel y hacia toda la sangre que se asomaba por debajo. _Sólo un gusto. Tan dulce._ Me incliné hacia adelante un poco.

—Edward mira —me atrajo bruscamente a la realidad, el monstruo regresó a su guarida al fondo de mi mente—. Yo _soy_ tuya, y quiero demostrártelo. Y tú _eres_ mío y yo quiero saber. _Todo de ti. Tú me estás diciendo que has estado escondiendo una parte de ti y yo quiero que me la muestres._

Yo sólo me la quedé viendo, manteniendo mi expresión de pez estúpido.

Ella se sonrojó aún más y mi polla se agitó.

—A menos que tu no qui…

—No —eso es tan de mi Bella, algo sale mal y piensa que el problema es ella—. Te prometo que definitivamente quiero…

—Vamos arriba —tomó mi mano y me llevó en dirección a mi habitación. Incluso en seco, el olor de su sangre seca en la chaqueta me volvía loco, y el monstruo y yo respiramos su olor juntos.

Ella retrocedió a través de la puerta del dormitorio y se quitó la chaqueta, los ojos muy abiertos sin moverse de mi rostro, la confusión y el deseo por ella… la confianza. Ella confiaba en mí por completo. Niña estúpida, el monstruo se echó a reír. Lo rechacé, pero él tenía razón. Ella no entendía. Tenía que parar esto _¿Por qué no detuve esto?_

—¿Bella?

—Está bien, Edward —su voz suave arrullando al monstruo y a mí—. Puedo darte esto. Quiero darte esto —las yemas de sus pequeños dedos rozaron suavemente mi cara. Tan cálida. Sentí una oleada en mi polla y el monstruo gruñó en voz baja. Me di por vencido y rocé sus labios con los míos, con suavidad, con delicadeza, y aspiré ligeramente su labio inferior. Quiero que ella sienta mi amor, mi ternura antes…

Antes de que yo no pudiera mostrarle más.

Sentí su lengua rozar la mía, cálida, suave, húmeda y oí un gemido ¿Suyo? ¿Mío? Sus pequeñas manos en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Su cuerpo, más cerca, cayendo sobre la cama, La firmeza de sus pechos contra el mío. Su aroma a vainilla dulce a mi alrededor, y la oscura fragancia de su sangre a cobre, chocolate y vino. Tomé sus caderas en mis manos y me estremecí cuando ella se frotó contra mí.

_Joder, sí._

El monstruo y yo le agarramos más fuerte y ella se quejaba magníficamente, me atrajo más cerca, más a su cuello, con el dolor justo.

_Oh, Bella, no deberías de haber hecho eso_. El monstruo rugió con saña. El sonido reverberó a través de mi cuerpo y la habitación. Una mano bajo su camisa, mi otra mano tirando de su sujetador. La tela se rasgó. Exponiendo su simple ropa interior negra. Bella se estremeció ¿De deseo o de miedo? Al monstruo no le importaba, y por increíble que parezca, mi esfuerzo y mi dureza crecieron.

_Sí_, me codeó el monstruo. _Bebe de ella._

_Vete_. Debo controlarme.

_Ningún daño, sólo un poquito._ Cerré los ojos frente a sus caricias e imaginé a su suave cuello ceder bajo mi mordida como la tierna carne de un melocotón, su rica calidez metalizada pulsó en mi lengua._ Deliciosa, sí._

_**NO**_. Furioso le arrebato el control al demonio que le quitaría toda la sangre a mi Bella.

Una fuerte crisis me sorprendió, rompiendo el hechizo de mi ira. Tenía una mano sobre el pecho de mi Bella… Mmm… pero ¿Dónde estaba mi otra mano? Seguí la línea de mi brazo quitando la mirada de los ojos de Bella, para descubrir que estaba incrustado en la cabecera de roble oscuro ¿Rompí la cama? _¿Por qué haría eso?_ Saqué mi mano del agujero, aparentemente ilesa, está bien, así que tal vez, sí habría un _poco_ de súper fuerza. Quité un trozo de yeso de la cara de Bella.

Sus ojos eran tan grandes y oscuros. El aroma tropical de su excitación era _muy_ evidente para mí, junto con el olor salado de su miedo y su sangre latiendo tan velozmente que casi podía saborearla. El monstruo se humedeció los labios y sonrió con una sonrisa depredadora a mi niña.

—Confío en ti.

_No deberías._

Me incliné a besarla me dije, pero cuando nuestros rostros casi se tocaban el monstruo chasqueó los dientes justo al lado de su mejilla. Su respiración se aceleró en mi oído. Le pasé la lengua más allá de la mandíbula y en la nuca ¿Acariciando o probando? Cepillé cada uno de sus pelos en su delicada piel y ella se estremeció. Mordí ligeramente su cuello, no lo suficiente como para romper su piel, pero aun así ella gimió un poco en respuesta.

_Paciencia mi amor, te tendré muy pronto._ Mi mano agarró su pecho, muy duro -pensé-, pero ella gimió y arqueó la espalda, frotando su pico en la palma de mi mano. Le di una palmada en sus tetas, no, Edward, _sus pechos, no puedes_… Me relamo los labios al sentir estrechar esa piel debajo de mí.

—¿_Ansiosa, no es verdad amor? —_no reconozco mi voz. Tan fría, tan condescendiente. No podía controlar lo que decía, así que le acaricié la mejilla, con la esperanza de que pudiera sentir el amor en ese sutil toque.

El monstruo le dio una bofetada.

—_Respóndeme_ —ella asintió con la cabeza con un gemido.

—_Buena chica_ —se burló él, y tironeó a su alrededor para apoyarnos juntos contra la cabecera de la cama. Su piel desnuda contra mis pantalones vaqueros, su culo perfecto presionando a la derecha de mi polla, la vena palpitante de su cuello justo al lado de mi cara. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

_Mía_, el monstruo y yo estábamos de acuerdo, mientras yo perdía mis dedos por su estómago, alcanzando su ropa interior. Ella gimió mi nombre, su culo en contra de mi longitud mientras empujaba su núcleo en contra de mi mano. Los dos estábamos sin aliento ya que ante el movimiento se reunieron mis dedos con sus pliegues cálidos y suaves. Metí un dedo en su núcleo, por un momento resistí la tentación de probar, trazando círculos alrededor de su clítoris, deleitándome en su frustración.

Se empujó hacia mis dedos.

—_No te muevas_ —gruñí. Ella haría esto a mi manera.

—Por favor Edward —me gustó como ella dijo mi nombre.

—_¿Por favor qué mi amor? —_mi voz goteaba falsa inocencia. Aumenté la presión de mis dedos y ella se retorció y se estremeció entre mis brazos. _Sí, siente lo que te quiero hacer sentir._

—Te quiero dentro de mí, Edward. Tengo que ser suya. Por favor —exclamó casi sin aliento.

—_Bella tonta. Ya eres mía_ —gruñí, rasgando su ropa interior mientras la empujaba sobre la colcha. Le sujeté las manos con una mía abriendo mis jeans con la otra. _Dios_, me dolía por ella.

Los dos gritamos cuando entré en ella. Yo luchando con el monstruo para ser suave al menos un momento. _Apretada. Caliente._ Me preparé para el olor a sangre fresca, pero nunca llegó. ¿_Mi_ Bella no es virgen? Con el pensamiento de alguien tan cerca de ella, respirando por ella, tocándola, maldita sea, toda mi restricción desapareció y sólo quedó el monstruo.

Gruñí como un puto animal. Fue glorioso. Me sentí tan fuerte, tan poderoso, tan absolutamente vivo.

Arrastré mis uñas por su espalda, dejando enojado rojas líneas en ella y ella gimió y se arqueó ante esto… _Mía_.

La penetré profundamente, tanto que pensé que la rompería pero aun así la empujé hacia mí, gritando por más. _Toda mía._

La tomé por el pelo echándola hacia atrás, haciendo que quede increíblemente apretada y gruñí de nuevo, directamente en su oído;

_—¿A quién perteneces? _

—_Mierda_, Edward, ¡soy tuya! —sentí mi inminente liberación, y con el sonido de mi nombre, yo sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Mis dientes rompieron dentro de la herida en la clavícula, y sorbí sus jugos como un animal hambriento. T_an dulce, tan oscuro._ Ella llamó por mi nombre una y otra vez cuando ella se vino alrededor de mí, y me fui con ella, perdí ante la pesada pulsación negra de su sangre creciente.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba solo. ¿Por qué estoy con los pies en la almohada y la cabeza a los pies de la cama? Revisé mi dormitorio, desconcertado. La cabecera de la cama estaba rota y las virutas de madera irregulares esparcidas por el suelo. El edredón estaba rociado con sangre, y algunas gotas aferradas a la ventana. Una almohada había sido desgarrada y había plumas por todas partes. Parecía como si alguien hubiera iniciado una pelea a puñetazos en un sacrificio vudú. Todavía aturdido, me sonrió en la imagen.

Y entonces me acordé. Bella.

_Es la sangre Bella_ por toda mi cama.

La ropa destrozada de Bella está regada sin fuerzas en mi piso.

En algún lugar, Bella estaría llorando, herida y aterrorizada. Horrorizada por la criatura de pesadilla cuyos deseos negros ella había presenciado. Horrorizado de _mí_ y de mi amor.

Llegué a las persianas de mi ventana y las cerré, y volví a mi lugar enterrando mi cara en la colcha con olor a Bella. Debe haber oscuridad en la guarida de un monstruo.

* * *

><p><strong>47/14**

**Subo el cap 3 yyyy, aviso, se que dije que subiría quizás uno por día, pero para no olvidarme haré como con las traducciones. ACTUALIZACIONES LUNES Y JUEVES. Así q nos vemos el lunes, ok?**

**Besos y cuídense**

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Todo lo que quería

**.**

**DISCALIMER  
>Los personajes son de S. M y la historia pertenece a Beautifulyes, yo sólo la traduzco con su respectivo consentimiento.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 4  
>'Todo lo que quería'<strong>

**.**

**.**

**CARLISLE POV.:**

—Mierda —saqué una botella de whisky del cajón de mi escritorio y me serví una copa generosa antes de relajarme en el sillón de cuero y poner los pies sobre el escritorio de roble oscuro—. Mierda —le digo de nuevo a la habitación vacía mientras tomaba un trago y corría la silla para ponerme frente al armario de la esquina.

Miro el armario durante unos minutos, y luego, golpeando mi vaso vacío sobre la mesa, me levanto y congelo mi mano en la manija.

_Sólo tienes que hacerlo rápido. Como si fuera una curita. Por Edward._ Abro la puerta y toso cuando respiro una nube de polvo.

Cinco años de polvo. No he abierto este armario durante cinco largos años. _Y puedo cerrarlo de nuevo en un minuto si sólo agarro lo que fui a buscar._ El baúl de madera destartalada que hay en el piso del armario es grande y abultado, pero yo no tengo ninguna dificultad para moverlo.

Voy a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que pueda detenerme, encuentro a mis manos haciendo exactamente lo que me había prometido no hacer. arrastrando los pies alrededor de las cajas de años de mis investigaciones, en busca de una pequeña caja, una sombrerera color lila.

Lo encontré en la esquina trasera de la repisa más alta. Hay cajas con papeles sobre todo el piso, pero las ignoro. Vuelvo a mi escritorio y me sirvo otro whisky.

Levanté la tapa púrpura y ahí está, el ligero aroma de madreselva y flores de manzano que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Esme.

Levanté el pañuelo amarillo puro, el material blando y ligero en mis manos.

Llevaba esto el día que nos conocimos, el chico dorado y la niña de oro, en una de las fiestas de mis padres. Yo nunca había oído hablar de los vampiros, mi mundo estaba lleno de promesas y luces. Acababa de terminar mi doctorado en Yale, donde ya me había hecho un poco de renombre con mi estudio de la leucemia aguda en los niños, con sorprendentes resultados que pronto se utilizarían para salvar vidas. Yo estaba en casa por el verano antes de comenzar en un puesto de investigación en el Instituto Americano de Hematología. Sentía que podía hacer y tener todo lo que quisiera.

Y yo sabía exactamente lo que quería en el momento en el que vi a Esme. Estaba hablando con un amigo de mi padre y apoyándose con elegancia informal contra una de las estanterías en el estudio de mi padre. El pelo le caía en rizos ordenados, rubio, perfecto y tenía un vaso de vino blanco en la mano. Ella se echó a reír, su risa era como la luz, llena de alegría, y cuando volvió la cabeza, sus brillantes ojos azules se encontraron con los míos.

El amigo de mi padre nos presentó. Ella estudiaba para trabajadora social en Berkley, y su padre era como el mío, un cirujano que tocaba el violín. Devoré con hambre cada trozo de información que me dio, cautivado por cada gesto delicado que hacía con sus manos. Me preguntó acerca de mi investigación, y su curiosidad y su rápida comprensión me sorprendió.

El jardín de mis padres estaba en pleno apogeo y nos sentamos sobre el pasto fresco durante horas, hablando de nuestros sueños y esperanzas hasta que el sol se puso y el hambre nos obligó a aventurarnos al interior. En un momento su bufanda quedó atrapada en una rama y yo con disimulo la guardé en el bolsillo. Nunca le dije que la había mantenido durante todo este tiempo.

Pongo el trozo de tela con delicadeza, casi reverencia, sobre el escritorio, y retiré de la caja una fotografía en blanco y negro tomadas unos seis meses después de lo del pañuelo. Esme estaba fuera de la iglesia con su vestido de novia, entrando en nuestra limusina. Ella estaba radiante y hermosa, llena de amor, riendo en una lluvia de pétalos de pequeñas flores blancas. Ella tiene un brazo en el interior del vehículo sujetando mi mano.

Miro esa imagen un poco más antes de dejarla junto a la bufanda.

La siguiente imagen es la de una ecografía, una niña. Rosalie hubiera sido su nombre, si ella hubiera vivido.

La siguiente imagen es también de una prueba de ultrasonido, los gemelos en aquel momento, que hubieran sido llamados Jasper y Emmett.

Dejamos de tratar después de eso.

Es extraño pensar ahora que haya sido Esme y no yo, quien haya encontrado a Edward. Una trabajadora social que a menudo se ocupa de niños problema, que le preguntaba a un chico de siete años que había sido hallado en circunstancias inusuales en su propia casa. Había habido tres muertes: los padres del niño, arriba, claramente asesinados con objetos contundentes y, en la sala de estar el cuerpo de un intruso que al parecer se había desangrado hasta morir de una herida en el cuello increíblemente pequeña. El niño, según dijeron, se encontraba al lado de este último cuerpo, cubierto de sangre y abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho. Se negó a hablar o siquiera moverse, y tuvieron que sacarlo de la escena.

Cuando Esme entró en la estrecha habitación del hospital, fue amor a primera vista. Incluso bajo las luces fluorescentes, con la cabeza y los pies colgando sin fuerzas de la cama, era el niño más adorable que jamás hubiera visto. Sintió, me dijo, una increíble necesidad de llevarlo a casa y cuidar de él. Llamó a esa necesidad, el instinto maternal, aunque con el tiempo comencé a sospechar que tenía mucho más que ver con Edward que con ella.

En aquel momento, mis éxitos en la AIH, por no mencionar el importante legado de la familia de mi padre que había pasado a mí, había obtenido un poco de poder y prestigio, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward fuera una parte de nuestra familia. Una vez superado el impacto inicial de la pérdida de sus padres y todo lo que había presenciado del asesinato, información que nunca confió a Esme a pesar de sus bastos esfuerzos, en realidad era todo un niño precoz, alegre y sensible.

Esme y yo nos alegramos cuando nos lo entregaron, al igual que sus maestros y amigos, lo consentimos en una manera que hubiera echado a perder por completo a un niño menor, pero Edward parecía crecer solamente más paciente y generoso, rodeado por el afecto. A menudo me pregunté después cuando supe la verdad sobre él. ¿Era nuestro comportamiento una simple respuesta habitual a un chico hermoso y serio, o era algo más… algo sobrenatural que nos enamoraba a todos?

Tal vez estaba respondiendo a la perfección física de Edward, a su gracia, social e intelectual, pero también podrían haber sido sólo los efectos secundarios de su… condición. En los próximos años le hice a Edward todas las pruebas medibles, pero no podría discernir donde terminaba el vampiro, y dónde comenzaba el humano.

Pero antes de que las preguntas comenzaran, Esme, Edward y yo teníamos un año exquisito como pocos. Viajes de campamento, recitales de piano, las historias de Esme antes de acostarse. Todo lo que había soñado y se le había negado dos veces antes.

Todo sobre este chico era sorprendente, él se hizo más sabio y más fuerte cada día.

Pensé que daría cualquier cosa por mi bella esposa y mi niño hermoso, pero… ¿Habría elegido esta familia perfecta si hubiese sabido lo que vendría después?

¿Quién sabe? Al final, mi pequeño mundo se vino abajo, pieza por pieza.

Edward tenía entonces catorce años. Era un viernes de Junio, cumpleaños de Esme. Llegué a casa temprano para poder sorprenderla con una cena romántica con velas y todo. Cuando entré en la cocina, ni siquiera pude procesar lo que vi. Casi parecía que Edward sólo estaba acariciando al perro de los vecinos, mientras que este movía la cola cuando Edward acarició su vientre y apretaba su cara contra su cuello.

Casi, excepto por el charco de sangre que crecía debajo de ellos.

Edward levantó la vista cuando escuchó como caía al suelo la bolsa de alimentos que llevaba en brazos. La barbilla manchada de sangre. Mi estómago se dio vuelta con repugnancia. El perro huyó de la habitación escapando de la tensión a medida que nos mirábamos con horror. La pata rozó la bolsa de papel y una naranja salió rodando hasta quedar en medio de la piscina color rojo oscuro.

Finalmente, cuando el contacto entre nuestros ojos se hizo demasiado insoportable, Edward se secó la cara con la manga lentamente, puso la bolsa en la mesada y, agarrando un puñado de servilletas de papel y comenzó a limpiar el piso. Cogió la naranja que goteaba y se acercó a la pileta, para enjuagarla al parecer, pero debe de haber oído el pequeño sonido estrangulado que hice, porque en su lugar se volteó y la tiró a la basura.

Aparte de aquel pequeño ruido, no hice nada. Me quedé inmóvil y sin habla, mientras él quitaba toda la evidencia de nuestro encuentro con eficiente práctica. Por último, examinó el azulejo ahora impecable, y sale hacia la entrada para eliminar la bolsa de basura, que había atado con extrema fuerza, de la cocina.

Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina dijo en un susurro que apenas pude oír;

—No le estaba haciendo daño.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero increíblemente, ya se había ido.

Edward logró evitar la conversación durante todo el fin de semana enganchándose a Esme cuando estaba en casa. Pero no seguiría así para siempre ya que el lunes por la mañana era yo quien lo llevaba a la escuela.

Se metió al asiento de pasajero y se quedó mirando por la ventana. Era evidente que él no sería el primero en hablar. Ahora que había llegado el momento de hablar, me encontré de pronto tentado por seguir la opción más cobarde, no decir nada y dejar a Edward a su propia suerte. Ya estaba cerca de Forks.

_No Carslile, es tu hijo. Tienes que saber._ Pasé el estacionamiento de la escuela y Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo con evidente nerviosismo.

Pero ¿Qué debo decir? ¿_Has probado mascotas últimamente Edward?_

—Edward —tomé una respiración profunda—. Necesito una explicación

—Creo que deberías dejarlo pasar Carslile —su voz tenía un borde oscuro que nunca había le había oído antes.

Edward nunca me llamaba papá, siempre Carslile, y eso nunca había sido un problema, hasta ahora. Aparqué el coche.

—Soy tu _padre_ maldita sea. Háblame.

—Bien —se pasó las manos por el pelo otra vez—. Yo bebo sangre —dijo secamente.

—Uh, creo que voy a necesitar algo más que eso.

Y así, lentamente al principio, comenzó a explicarme todo. Pronto fue atrapado por el alivio de por fin compartir su secreto con alguien. Me dijo, creo, aún más de lo previsto. Como había sentido desde que tenía memoria, las ansias de probar sangre y como estas ganas habían crecido conforme él lo había hecho. Que, la mayoría de las veces, podía refrenarlas, pero a veces, lo consumían de tal manera que no podía pensar en nada más, nada más, hasta que lo hacía.

Me contó cómo después de tomar sangre, el mundo se veía tan vivo, tan hermoso, y como al irse la sangre de su sistema todo le parecía más silencioso, más gris, y como la comida le sabía a polvo. Que la sed venía acompañada a menudo por impulsos violentos, a veces tan fuertes que se sentaba inmóvil durante horas, con los puños apretados y los músculos tensos, incapaz de moverse hasta que la sensación de riesgo se le pasara.

Me habló de la primera vez que había degustado la sangre cuando tenía apenas cuatro años y de manera casi compulsiva bebió de la muñeca de su madre. La sensación de milagro, de paz y el poder de la intensidad y liberación. El horror inicial de sus padres y su gradual aceptación.

Me dijo que aparte de en algún que otra rabieta, él no había mordido a su padre, y que no había consumido sangre humana, a pesar de que la satisfacción era mucho mayor. Se ganó la confianza de los animales con la misma facilidad con la que se ganaba a los humanos, convenciéndolos de sentarse pacientemente mientras bebía de ellos. Según dijo, él nunca los había herido, ya que instintivamente sabía cuándo parar para preservar la salud del animal.

Me habló de lo difícil que le era mantener el secreto. Cuando era un niño pequeño los movimientos humanos normales le parecían demasiado lentos, pero que sus padres le habían inculcado la absoluta necesidad de igualar la velocidad de los demás. Antes de que él lo supiera siquiera, él expresaba su gusto o disgusto por olores que nadie más podía detectar. Como se sintió frustrado por serle cada vez más difícil el ocultar su deseo de morder, sobre todo cuando la gente se sonrojaba. En la escuela pretendía tenerle una fuerte aversión a la sangre, alejándose incluso de los filos de los papeles con el fin de contener su necesidad.

Mientras escuchaba, mi miedo y la conmoción eran ensombrecidas por la fascinación. Sabía que mis colegas se reirían de mí si dijera que los vampiros eran reales, pero incluso si nunca pudiera conseguir compartir mis descubrimientos, quería entender por mí mismo la naturaleza biológica de Edward.

En un primer momento Edward se mostró reacio a participar de mis experimentos, pero pareció más dispuesto en cuanto vio que que mi curiosidad científica eclipsaba totalmente cualquier aversión emocional a las aberraciones que Edward había estado ocultando.

En primer lugar, puse a prueba a su velocidad, era tan rápido que resultaba difícil de medir.

Luego, su fuerza, mucho menos impresionante pero aun por encima de lo promedio, no sería saltar de un edificio con un auto en la mano o detener con su cuerpo un auto en movimiento, pero igual me hubiera gustado tener su fuerza a los quince años en alguna pelea con algún culturista, o un maestro de karate… O alguna otra manera.

Su oído era solamente un poco superior a la media, pero su vista y olfato eran notables. Su sentido del tacto también parecía ser anormalmente agudo. Él podía correr a través de un campo de algodón y contar cada uno de ellos, o estar de pie en el patio trasero y nombrar cada ingrediente que Esme usara en la cocina durante la cena del domingo.

Le desafié a ver cuánto tiempo podría sobrevivir a base de una dieta únicamente de sangre. Fue un error. Después de sólo tres semanas, estaba irreconociblemente arrogante y agresivo. Se saltaba las clases, peleaba en el pasillo, arribaba a las chicas de una manera demasiado avanzada para su edad, pero por otro lado, sus sentidos se agudizaron y su fuerza creció de una manera exponencial, sin embargo, me llevó varias semanas disuadirlo de volver a una dieta que incluyera alimentos humanos.

Intrigado por estos cambios de comportamiento, quise ver cuánto tiempo podría vivir sólo a base de alimentos humanos. Después de una semana estaba tan irritable y melancólico que yo simplemente lo evitaba y Esme lo encontraba como cansado, quejándose de los dramáticos efectos de las hormonas adolescentes. Duró un mes, lo que me sugirió que, si él lo deseaba, podría vivir indefinidamente así, pero tengo que admitir que agradecí cuando bajó a desayunar con un cierto color en las mejillas. Volvió a su forma anterior.

Por las noches, a menudo me traía muestras de su sangre al laboratorio, tratando de determinar que era lo que lo hacía particularmente diferente.

No encontré nada para explicar la baja temperatura de su cuerpo y su capacidad de estar perfectamente ya fuera en frío o calor. Tampoco como explicar su habilidad para curar sus heridas de manera tan rápida que casi era como si nunca se las hubiera hecho a menos que lo estuvieras viendo. Nunca pude estar seguro, así como tampoco se podía determinar la causa de su curación.

Incapaz de encontrar cualquier anomalía significativa que no fuera un espectacular sistema inmunológico ya que nunca había estado enfermo según lo que yo sabía, empecé a preguntarme si la causa de su condición no sería psicológica y no fisiológica.

Eso me pregunté hasta que se me ocurrió poner a prueba su saliva. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que él 'comía' en mi presencia, pero fue uno de estos en el cual comía una rata, que noté que el animal sangraba sin morir mucho más tiempo del que debería de ser posible.

Entonces, una noche tomé con un hisopo una muestra suya descubriendo que no era saliva en absoluto, sino una especie de veneno, que cuando se mezclaba con la sangre, demostraba toda una serie de curiosas propiedades. La más notable era que al contacto una de otra, la sangre triplicaba su volumen. Todavía no entendía completamente el funcionamiento de este proceso, pero su capacidad de aumentar el disfrute y el sustento eran evidentes.

El veneno de Edward se convirtió en una fuente de fascinación para mí. Su composición cambiaba según el estado de ánimo de Edward y los pensamientos que tenía mientras lo producía. La ira y el miedo producían anticoagulantes y sustancias ácidas que causaban gran dolor y aumentaban en gran medida la probabilidad de muerte de la víctima, mientras que el amor y la comodidad producía beta-endorfinas y otras sustancias que nublaban el dolor y promovían una rápida curación, alentadas por las emociones positivas.

No tenía idea de lo extremadamente relevantes que serían estos estudios para mi propa vida.

¿Las cosas habrían sido diferentes si yo le hubiera dicho a Esme desde el principio? No era como si yo no lo hubiera intentado. Empecé tantas veces, pero enseguida me retractaba. Yo no quería destruir su ilusión de nuestra vida perfecta, su hijo perfecto. ¿Si yo le hubiera dicho la verdad, hubiera sido más fácil para ella aceptar mis frecuentes ausencias nocturnas para los experimentos, para mi distrayente obsesión, para mi dependencia de Edward como rata de laboratorio y compañero constante?

Tal vez ya la había perdido cuando decidí escudarla de mi mundo secreto. Tal vez podría haber conservado la honestidad de nuestra relación durante unos cuantos años más.

Pero no, no podría haber evitado lo que sucedió al final.

Mis experimentos progresaron hasta que quedó claro que tenía que tenía que conseguir a otra muestra antes de cualquier resultado definitivo. Edward también estaba muy emocionado ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con otros como él. Él quería entender quién y qué era. Recorrimos todo tipo de fuentes desde los tabloides, hasta volúmenes de libros enteros de folklore en busca de algún tipo de indicio de hacia dónde mirar.

Con el tiempo, esta obsesión eclipsó mi trabajo en AIH y yo ya estaba casi convencido de renunciar. Le dije a Esme que podía seguir la investigación perfectamente desde casa.

Mi paciente esposa entendió, aunque podía ver que le molestaba hablar de ello y que por eso no me pedía más detalles.

Mi estudio estaba lleno de cajas de pizzas, platos sucios y pilas y pilas de papeles, donde yo pasaba encerrado la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Por lo general, Edward venía aquí ni bien llegaba a casa y nos quedábamos leyendo y hablando durante horas. De vez en cuando el olor a basura era demasiado irritante para él, y terminaba yendo a tirar todo a la basura de la cocina.

Amable y perdonando todo como siempre, Esme aceptó todo en silencio de manera que cada vez nos distanciábamos más en el silencio.

En este momento, a sus dieciséis años, Edward es un lector veloz y aún más rápido intelectualmente, y no me sorprendió que él fuera el primero una pista sobre dónde encontrar a sus hermanos vampiros.

En las montañas cerca de Forks, había habido varios informes de misteriosos ataques de animales. Las víctimas, tanto humanas como animales, terminaban completamente drenadas de sangre.

Esme jamás cuestionó nuestras ganas de ir de excursión juntos, y en ese momento creo que ni siquiera le pareció extraño que no fuera invitada a ir con nosotros.

Me hubiera perdido completamente en el bosque de no ser por Edward, quien estaba sumamente exasperado con mi velocidad. Afortunadamente sólo era necesario viajar un par de horas, y los sentidos superiores de Edward nos llevaron directamente a la boca de una cueva.

Yo no podía ver ninguna evidencia de alguna estadía allí, pero Edward me dijo que él- ¿ella? ¿Ellos? Vivían.

—¿Hola? —Llamé—. Queremos decir…

—¿Dañaremos? —preguntó una voz con ironía. Me giré para ver a un hombre joven y desgarbado cómodamente de pie cerca y detrás de mí, con su cabello recogido en una simple cola de caballo. Me miró con ojos vacíos de color rojo brillante y con una fuerte oleada de náuseas me di cuenta de lo mortalmente ingenuo que había sido al venir aquí.

No había nada civilizado en sus ojos, pero decidí seguir adelante como si aquel encuentro que Edward y yo habíamos predicho tan tontamente, fuera de lo más normal.

—Mi nombre es Carslile Cullen, y este es mi hijo Edward.

El extraño levantó las cejas ante mis manos extendidas pero extendió su mano y estrechó la mía ligeramente.

—James, y esta es Victoria —hizo un gesto lánguido hacia unos árboles que estaban a unos metros de nosotros, donde se encontraba una mujer de pelo rojo fuego apoyada contra un tronco— ¿Y a qué se debe el… placer de conocerlos?

Su mirada se posó en mi cuello y particularmente en mi pulso ¿_En que estaba pensando al traer a Edward a conocer a estos asesinos como si fueran almas gemelas?_ Mi discurso se evaporó al notar como James se humedecía los labios y se acercaba.

—Yo… Eh…

Edward se metió en el pequeño espacio entre James y yo, sonriéndole burlón. Una sonrisa que mostraba peligrosamente todos sus dientes a la cara de mi depredador.

—Teníamos razones para creer que tenía mucho en común con tu amiga y tú… Yo, tenía curiosidad acerca de nuestra especie y pensé que podríamos hablar al respecto —la habitual facilidad de su voz aumentó magníficamente en su discurso hacia James.

Una carcajada brotó de la garganta oscura de James.

—¿Tú, que pretendes ser un débil humano, pasando tus días encerrado en sucias habitaciones? Puedo olerlo en ti. Los restos de comida humana, la rutina y la obediencia. No, nosotros no tenemos nada en común.

Luego se volvió hacia mí dejando a Edward de lado.

—Tú no tienes idea de lo que se está perdiendo. Lo cobarde que es, tu hijo. Él podría ser un rey en este bosque, más fuerte que cualquier animal, si tan solo pudiera dejar atrás su pequeño mundo. Sentir más, saber más, tener más, ser más, podría ser más libre, más poderoso. Más hermoso de lo que nunca pudieras imaginar. Y, sin embargo se aferra a su patética raza ¿Hilarante no te parece? —Estaba muy cerca. Su aliento a podrido acariciaba mi mejilla. Mantuve mi postura, intentando que mi corazón dejara de golpear así, que la sangre no se agitara con esa fuerza en mis oídos.

—Pero usted… —puso su firme mano en mi brazo—. Usted es un hombre curioso, un hombre valiente para venir a nuestra guarida. Tal vez usted no debería desperdiciar un regalo.

Edward gruñó. Un sonido ominoso, animal.

—No seas ridículo Edward —dijo James despreocupadamente mientras alisaba el cuello de su camisa—. Hemos estado viviendo exclusivamente de sangre durante años, así que somos varias veces más fuertes de lo que tú alguna vez lo has sido ¿Piensas que puedes representar una amenaza para nosotros?

Edward dio un paso atrás con los hombros encorbados y sus puños todavía cerrados.

—Sí, es cierto. Todos somos amigos aquí — me acarició la mejilla con condescendencia—. Es por eso que quisiera presentarle a nuestro invitado humano- Carslile ¿No? La opción de otra vida. Yo _voy_ a morderte, estoy seguro que ya te habrás dado cuenta de ello.

Asentí con la cabeza. No tenía ningún sentido negarlo.

—Pero dudo que usted sepa el efecto que tendrá mi mordedura en usted, de que depende enteramente de mi capricho. Usted puede optar por ser una presa y yo estaría más que feliz de mostrarle la hospitalidad de los _verdaderos_ vampiros a una persona real — se lamió los labios y levantó las cejas sugestivamente—. O, si lo desea, puedo hacerlo uno de nosotros, Aunque yo no permitiría que fuera como el débil gusano de aquél que llama hijo.  
>Le voy a dar unos minutos para decidir: depredador o presa.<p>

Me gustaría decir que mi decisión no fue más que un acto de desesperación, que rechazaba la posibilidad de transformarme en una criatura como James, que habría accedido a cualquier cosa para llegar a casa con mi esposa.

Pero la verdad es que yo quería que lo hiciera. Había pasado tantos años estudiando todo aquél extraño y brillante mundo desde el exterior, y yo quería estar dentro de él. La verdad es que yo estaba tratando de no volver a la normalidad de mi vida. Yo estaba tratando de dejarla atrás.

—Predador —mi voz tranquila y segura.

Hubo una ráfaga de aire junto a mí y vi la forma de Edward y Victoria moviéndose tan rápido que apenas podía verlos. En cuestión de segundos todo había terminado y Edward estaba tirado inconsciente en la boca de la cueva.

Victoria me miró con desagrado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Por favor termina pronto querido. Estoy terriblemente aburrida aquí.

—Por supuesto querida. Sólo que yo creo que esta parte es tan fascinante… —acarició el costado de mi cara mientras yo temblaba de terror y de anticipación.

Al instante me encontré inmovilizado contra la pared de roca de la cueva. Él llevó mis muñecas por encima de la cabeza con una de las suyas y sus rodillas presionando mis muslos para que me mantuviera en mi lugar. Volví la cara lejos de él, tan cerca. Él extendió su lengua y lamió húmedamente mi arteria carótida expuesta. Me estremecí.

Y luego me mordió.

Al principio fue una sensación de… Éxtasis. Los espasmos liberando el vértigo y todo dominio de mí mismo, mientras yo disfrutaba de la pulsación saliente de mi propia sangre.

Y luego fue el dolor. Comenzando por la mordida y retorciéndose por mis venas. Abrasándome de dentro hacia fuera. Me restregué contra las rocas detrás de mí, sintiendo que me quemaba vivo. Viendo como el rojo sonido del latido de mi corazón llenaba mi cabeza y oyendo mis gritos estrangulados como a la distancia. Me habría caído al suelo de no ser porque James me sostenía con fuerza contra él.

Y entonces me caí, mientras James ya se encontraba a metros de distancia con mi sangre gotando por su barbilla hasta el pecho. Pero el dolor no se detenía. Oh, Dios ¿Nunca se detendrá? Miré a James mientras lloraba ya abiertamente ahora.

Él rió con su risa oscura. Victoria estaba junto a él con alguna especie de forma inerte, despeinada y apoyada en ella. No pude ver más con mi vista borrosa por el dolor.

—¿Qué pasa Carslile? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

—No puedo, duele… Demasiado, por favor —jadeé de manera incoherente.

—¿Quieres detener el dolor? ¿Es eso? —me preguntó.

En cualquier otra situación me habría sentido ofendido por su tono conciliador, pero por cómo estaban las cosas simplemente asentí con la cabeza con desesperación.

—Es fácil —dijo James empujando la figura hacia mí—. Esto es todo lo que necesita. Sólo beba —sus palabras ahora sorprendentemente amables, me tranquilizaron.

Mis manos estaban llenas de carne humana, tan increíblemente _cálida_, demasiado caliente al tacto. Actué sin pensar. Impulsado por el instinto. Mordí en el cuello descubierto, mis dientes deslizándose con facilidad a través de la piel, rompiendo la arteria.

Mi boca desbordó de sangre. Caliente, la dulzura metálica se deshizo en elogios sobre mi lengua, y yo lo tragué como un hombre que se estuviera muriendo de sed. A medida que ingería, el agudo dolor disminuyó hasta convertirse en un dolor sordo y luego reemplazado por una sensación increíble, tan buena como la sensación de éxtasis que había sentido minutos antes, pero ligeramente diferente.

Oh, estaba tan _despierto_. Todo mi cuerpo vibrando de energía por la sangre ingerida, pero también me sentí como si me fuera a romper en pedazos. Con solo una necesidad voraz consumiendo mi mente, queriendo más sólo más y más a medida que la consumición de la vida bajaba por mi garganta.

La vida definitivamente extinguida, la sangre perdiendo la mayor parte de su sabor. Me deje caer saciado contra la pared de piedra. Y mi mundo se vuelve negro.

Pregúntenle a cualquiera que me conociera y les dirá que soy un buen hombre. Adopto un huérfano, lo cuido y crío como si fuera mío. Me ofrezco como voluntario y dono a la caridad. Mi investigación ha producido la cura de no sé cuanta gente.

Pero sentí mucho más placer en esta vida que había tomado que a raíz de todas esas vidas salvadas. Mirar hacia atrás a todas aquellas cosas que he pensado y he hecho es lo que me causa más escalofríos.

.

Mi nuevo sentido del olfato despertó. La cueva húmeda, las hojas frescas y brillantes, el olor pútrido de la decadencia, el olor a limpio de Edward y el olor ligero y persistente olor de los animales, y por último el olor de los otros dos vampiros ahora desaparecidos. Me sentía como si pudiera probar la luz del sol, como si pudiera detectar individualmente cada brizna de hierba y cada gusano en la tierra.

Y sí, comencé a _sentir_ también cada uno de mis cabellos en mi mejilla en respuesta a la ligera brisa, la textura de cada piedra debajo de mí, la rítmica vibración de la tierra debajo de mí. Finalmente abrí los ojos. Quedé fascinado por los colores vivos y saturados de la luz sobre las hojas, los marrones profundos de cada gránulo de polvo y los insectos que se arrastraban alejándose de mí.

Las vibraciones se hicieron más insistentes y oí un sonido chirriante acompañándolo que despertó mi interés. Levanté la cabeza y vi que era Edward, cavando. Su ritmo era anormalmente rápido, lo sabía, pero se sentía natural para mí.

Me moví hacia él esperando sentir las secuelas de mi experiencia. Me sorprendí al notar que nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida. Tan fuerte, tan completamente en control de mis movimientos.

—Edward —comencé. ¿Qué iba a decir? Ambos comprendimos todo.

—Ve a la cueva. No mires —dijo él con voz tensa.

Y por supuesto que miré.

Si yo pensaba que mis sentidos mejorados producían notables mejoras en el paisaje forestal, sus efectos a los pies de Edward resultaban aún más pronunciados.

Era un hombre viejo, seguramente sin hogar. Podía ver las huellas dactilares a través de las manchas en su rostro cetrino, incluso en los lugares donde Edward lo había tocado ligeramente para cerrarle los ojos. Concentrándome en él, pude oler el ron en su aliento y el sudor viejo en su ropa, incluso en el mal sabor podrido de la sangre que había goteado de la herida que le había hecho.

Por un momento estuve agradecido de que Victoria hubiera elegido a alguien que seguramente nadie fuera a extrañar.

Y luego la culpa me golpeó el estómago de forma visceral y fulminante. Me tambaleé hacia unos arbustos y vomité sangre. Luego de un rato entre en la cueva y me senté sobre una roca húmeda con rebordes. Abracé la fría oscuridad cerrando los ojos y respirando apenas. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé así, en blanco e inmóvil.

Esto era lo que quería. Yo lo había escogido.

Luego de un tiempo Edward entró, tomó mi mano y me guió como si de un niño se tratase hacia la luz.

Cuando la luz del sol tocó mi cara, me di cuenta de que estaba muerto de hambre, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Edward metió una mochila en mi rostro. Un bocadillo. Un conejo vivo.

—Cómelo —dijo. Lo hice. Tuve el primer 'aperitivo' y me deleité con las texturas por su desconocida intensidad.

Al recordar mis experimentos sobre Edward, me obligué a pensar pensamientos tranquilos mientras bebía del conejo aterrorizado para luego sentir como disminuían sus temblores. Demasiado pronto sentí varios instintos beligerantes; uno me dijo que era tiempo de parar, y otro me empujaba a continuar hasta drenarlo por completo. Pero yo era fuerte, ahora estaba en control. Dejé el conejo suavemente en el suelo y este saltó lejos.

.

Mi casa se sentía como si fuera un sueño. Mucho más viva, más intensamente real de lo que había sido alguna vez en mi realidad humana. Toqué el pomo de la puerta como si de un objeto extraño y desconocido se tratara.

Esme al parecer salía ya que abrió la puerta antes de que yo pudiera terminar de hacerlo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente al ver mi rostro.

—Carslile, tus ojos. Son rojos —dijo retrocediendo en el vestíbulo.

Dios, era tan hermosa.

Después de años de matrimonio, la visión de verla corriente ganó, pero ahora, con mi nueva visión, la vi como realmente era. La delicada curva de sus pómulos, sus largas y perfectas pestañas que podía contar desde aquí y los sutiles rastros de la experiencia que sólo ahora pude detectar en su piel. Casi me caigo al suelo, abrumado por la intensidad del amor que sentía por ella. Mucho más de lo que hubiera sido capaz de soportar siendo un simple humano.

—Oh Esme, tengo tanto que decirte, tantas cosas que he estado ocultando de ti. Es un milagro lo que me ha sucedido. Nunca lo podrás creer —la seguí hasta la sala—. La investigación que he estado haciendo, no es sobre enfermedades de la sangre en absoluto. Por lo menos no creo que sea una enfermedad, aunque hay algunos indicios de que… No importa. El punto es que, Edward no es…

—Yo sé todo acerca de Edward, Carslile —dijo con voz suave y sin muestras de ira en su rostro— ¿Y ahora, tú también?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos un momento y sus manos cayeron a los costados.

—Ya veo. Bueno entonces es hora de que me ponga a hacer la cena.

Ella se escabulló antes de que yo pudiera responder.

.

Quizás porque era mayor que Edward era que la sed de sangre era tan fuerte desde el principio. Sin embargo, el… Hubo otros impulsos que tardaron un par de semanas en aparecer. Yo estaba esperando la necesidad de violencia y corté una gran cantidad de madera en el primer par de meses aprendiendo a controlarme a mí mismo.

Sin embargo, era lo que quería hacerle a Esme lo que me sorprendió. Edward no me había dicho acerca de esto. Esto era diferente a mi necesidad de violencia, pero igual de resistente y oscura.

La necesidad de la _posesión_.

Ella trató de darme lo que necesitaba. Le gustaba la ilusión renovada, el aumento de atención y dedicación que le dedicaba, pero el sexo en sí era un problema. Traté de hacerlo un juego, uno que aprendí con la ayuda de internet y que muchos seres humanos jugaban, con la esperanza de que con las reglas ella se sintiera más cómoda. Me compré todos los libros necesarios y varios juguetes.

Sin embargo Esme era suave, delicada y romántica hasta la médula. Ella respondía con caricias gentiles y murmullos tranquilos, con las luces de las velas y la bondad. Mi tacto áspero le dolía y ella entraba en pánico cuando la sujetaba. Ella no quería obedecer y eso me enfureció, por lo que siempre terminábamos igual. Esme en un borde de la cama llorando por la pérdida de su auto respeto y la ternura que yo no podía demostrarle. Y yo, en el otro borde temblando desnudo con el esfuerzo de contener mi falta hirviente. Cada uno de nosotros de espaldas al otro.

Al final, no me sorprendió cuando una noche llegué a casa del trabajo, al que había conseguido volver con sumo esfuerzo, y ver que ella ya no estaba allí. Trató durante mucho tiempo y con más valor de lo que podría y tendría que haber esperado.

.

Otra cosa que Edward nunca me dijo, es que los vampiros no olvidaban… Nunca. No sabría decir si es sólo una anomalía de la cabeza, o también del corazón. Pero yo seguía amando a Esme con la misma pasión y sentimiento de pérdida feroz como los días posteriores a su partida.

Su delicado aroma a primavera se fue yendo lentamente de toda la casa, pero podía olerlo en mi mente en cualquier momento, tan vivo y fresco como siempre.

.

Tragué el último sorbo de mi whisky que quedaba fresco con el toque de mi mano.

Había un elemento más en la caja de sombreros. Es el pequeño sobre que Esme dejó a la izquierda de la mesa del comedor. Sólo contiene el anillo de bodas y un mensaje muy breve.

Sólo he hablado con Esme un par de veces desde el día que se fue hace ya dos años, cuando me llamó para pedir el divorcio. Ella está con otro hombre ahora. Uno que puede tocarla con suavidad y ternura, con la reverencia que ella se merece. Un hombre que nunca ha soñado con como es el sabor de su sangre.

A veces, todo lo que puedo hacer, es cerrar la puerta de mi oficina y sentarme muy, muy quieto, tratando de refrenar las ganas, las ansias del feroz deseo de ir a dar caza a ese hombre de forma brutal. Pero la gran mayoría de las veces sólo me alegra que ella tenga a alguien que pueda hacerla feliz cuando yo no lo hice.

Miro el pequeño sobre una y otra vez en mi mano. No lo abro. Yo sé lo que dice la nota.

_Me encanta el hombre que eres Carslile, pero no en lo que te has convertido._

Se dice que como vampiros, tenemos a nuestro alcance todo tipo de placeres sensuales e intensos sentimientos. Excepto uno. Amar y ser amados. La forma en que alguna vez Esme y yo nos amamos, ya no podía ser ya que yo, como criatura de la muerte, no era digno de ello.

Se diría que ya lo sabía, incluso antes de que se fuera. _Soy un monstruo. Sé que me detesta._

Se diría que Edward ya sabía, incluso antes de que se lo dijera. S_i amas a alguien, mantente alejado de ella. Y si no puedes hacer eso, al menos esconde de ella lo que realmente eres. Con la verdad sólo se harán daño uno al otro._

¿Entonces, por qué Edward está arriba con una chica hermosa en su habitación? ¿Y por qué yo estoy aquí sentado mirando este maltratado y viejo baúl?

¿Podría ser quizás, por absurdo que parezca y sabiendo todo lo que ha sucedido y lo imprudente que es, sabiendo que es lo que va a suceder, que de alguna manera, todavía tengamos… Esperanza?

* * *

><p><strong>47/14**

**Puuuuf, lo siento. Joder, recién empiezo y ya incumplí fecha cierto? =/ Bueno, ahora mi verdadera excusa es que tengo problemas con el Word así q es un garrón editarlo desde FF pero bue... Encima este capítulo es súper largo para mí xD ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO!**

**Voy a tratar de subir uno más hoy o mañana y otro el jueves por la demora.**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LO HAN HECHO YA! **

**Besos y cuídense**

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
